


God Gave Me A Keyboard And You Can't Take It Away (This Is A Threat)

by theandrogynousdragon



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blasphemy, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Chaos, Coming Out, Crack Treated Seriously, Do I know what I'm doing? no, Drunk Texting, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Fred Lives, Leo is secretly a chaos gremlin and i will stand by that, M/M, Multi, Shoplifting, Siblings, Swearing, Ten Lives, Texting, Twitter, also i don't have a twitter so if i get stuff wrong forgive me, am i doing it anyway? yes, and they have twitter, as does odi, au from the beginning of season 2, be gay do crime, be gay do crime is LITERAL lol, but we're starting in the last couple minutes of season 1 because reasons, everyone lives pretty much, family things, i am a newb at formatting so it's not gonna be fancy sorry, kind of?, kink shaming God, love you guys, mostly because i can't handle that he just disappeared for no reason, oh also fred is not hijacked or whatever that was, rated teen for swearing and innuendos, shoutout to my tumblr groupchat buddies who gave me so much material to work with lol, siblings being little shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theandrogynousdragon/pseuds/theandrogynousdragon
Summary: I decided to give our favorite group of androids Twitter, just because. God help us.
Relationships: Leo Elster/Mattie Hawkins, Leo Elster/Mattie Hawkins/Ten, Leo Elster/Ten, Mattie Hawkins/Ten, Niska/Astrid Schaeffer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	God Gave Me A Keyboard And You Can't Take It Away (This Is A Threat)

**Author's Note:**

> Mattie is mats and Toby is tobe (I'm original I know XD) everyone else has the same user as their regular names (I might change it later, but I'll let you know if I do)

**Leo Elster @borgbody** : this tjing on?

 **Niska Elster @murdersibling** : you misspelled thing you fucking disaster

 **Leo Elster @borgbody** : itss three am and hav not slept shhh

 **Fred Elster @prettiestboy** : when DO you sleep, Leo? answer me that

 **Leo Elster @borgbody** : SLERP IS FFOR THE WEEK

 **Niska Elster @murdersibling** : ha slerp

 **Max Elster @leaf** : he's been doing espresso like they're tequila shots for the last hour

 **Mia Elster @mumfriend** : and you didn't stop him?

 **Max Elster @leaf** : in my defense, it was really funny an hour ago

 **Leo Elster @borgbody** : it wss HIKARIOUS an hour afo maxie

 **Mia Elster @mumfriend** : Leo please drink some water and get off the twitter

 **Leo Elster @borgbody** : who needs h2o when u hav a mental illness haha

 **Niska Elster @murdersibling** : “the twitter” she says. “get off the twitter”

 **Fred Elster @prettiestboy** : Leo no

 **Leo Elster @borgbody** : LEO YES

 **Max Elster @leaf** : Mia is going to yell at you if you don't stop

 **Leo Elster @borgbody** : nah i'm fine

 **Mia Elster @mumfriend** : LEONIDAS DAVID NATHANIEL ELSTER

 **Leo Elster @borgbody** : shit

 **ferret @ratbastard** : ooh full name someone's in troible

 **ferret @ratbastard** : *trouble

 **ferret @ratbastard** : i can't spell

 **ferret @ratbastard** : WAUT ISN'T THAT GUY DEAD??? AND HOW DOES HE HAVE SIBLINGS?? WHAT???

 **Leo Elster @borgbody** :

> _Replying to @ratbastard_ : the afterlife has wifi shhhh

 **Niska Elster @murdersibling** : go to fucking SLEEP Leo

 **Fred Elster @prettiestboy** : she's hitting him with a newspaper like a misbehaving puppy now

 **Leo Elster @borgbody** : THIS IS WHY MOM DOESN'T FUCKINH LOVE YOU

 **Niska Elster @murdersibling** : Leo we're British no one says mom here. what are you, Canadian?

 **habibti @neuroticduck** : CANADIAN

 **Niska Elster @murdersibling** : it was a joke. was it not funny?

 **Mia Elster @mumfriend** : LEO IF YOU DON'T GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP RIGHT NOW

 **Max Elster @leaf** : oh no you made Mia SWEAR Leo you're so dead

 **Leo Elster @borgbody** : eh i've ddied b4 it'ssreghaej

> _@borgbody_ has logged off

 **Fred Elster @prettiestboy** : I told you. I warned you bro

 **Niska Elster @murdersibling** : you're such a liar Fred no you didn't

 **Fred Elster @prettiestboy** : it's the thought that counts, Nis

 **habibti @neuroticduck** : i have no idea who these people are but i love this little family

 **ferret @ratbastard** :

> _Replying to @neurotic duck_ : i'll send u the link

 **habibti @neurotic duck** :

> _Replying to @ratbastard_ : thank u child

* * *

 **Leo Elster @borgbody** : forgive me father i have sinned was the original sorry daddy i've been naughty

 **mats @emochild420** : you can't just kinkshame god like that that's mean

 **Niska Elster @murdersibling** : hell is just where they send the bottoms XD

 **Fred Elster @prettiestboy** : oh so Leo's damned then?

 **Leo Elster @borgbody** : thE BETRAYAL. Just EXPOSE me on the INTERWEBS like that, Freddie, you ASS

 **mats @emochild420** : no one says interwebs anymore Leo get with the times

 **Laura Hawkins @lauraha** : WE ARE IN A CHURCH YOU HEATHENS

 **tobe @longestyeahboyever** : okay but it's one of those “we are people” rallies and we're only in here to hide from that mad scientist bloke

 **dontyoudare @strawberrythiefdemon** : i don't get those people, tbh. i for one welcome our robotic overlords

 **Fred Elster @prettiestboy** : i'll keep that in mind once the world domination plot advances

 **Max Elster @leaf** : oh i thought that was a secret?

 **habibti @neuroticduck** :

> _Replying to @prettiestboy_ : exCUSE ME WHAT DOES THIS MEAN? SIR??

 **Fred Elster @prettiestboy** : no <3

 **Leo Elster @borgbody** : i've never been in a church before this is weird

 **mats @emochild420** : really? wow

 **Leo Elster @borgbody** : idk if you've noticed this, but i didn't get out much as a kid. and my parents weren't religious anyway

 **Laura Hawkins @lauraha** : we've noticed, Leo. We've noticed.

 **Leo Elster @borgbody** : that hurts. i'm hurt, Laura

 **Mia Elster @mumfriend** : we are hiding from said mad scientist now get OFF the twitter

 **Leo Elster @borgbody** : alright, hell

 **mats @emochild420** : you said that out loud and your accent was different what was that

 **Leo Elster @borgbody** : my mother was irish so i picked up a lot of her accent and it slips in sometimes

 **mats @emochild420** : huh. anyway

> _@emochild420_ has logged off

> _@borgbody_ has logged off

> _@mumfriend_ has logged off

> _@leaf_ has logged off

> _@prettiestboy_ has logged off

> _@murdersibling_ has logged off

> _@longestyeahboyever_ has logged off

> _@lauraha_ has logged off


End file.
